


Podfic of Take Me Home, City Roads

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Almost heaven, here in London,Next to Speedy’s, above Mrs. Hudson,Life is odd there, odder than you know,But wherever Sherlock is, that’s where I want to go
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Take Me Home, City Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Me Home, City Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258386) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> For copyright reasons, here's the karaoke track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aNW9hRKYA8

You can listen [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f7co039w0a1xv19/Take_Me_Home%252C_City_Roads/file).

**Author's Note:**

> For a kind, witty fanfic writer. (You know who you are.) I thought you should know that you're one of my favorites!  
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
